Cry
by IamBatgirl
Summary: Kuroko can't stand the grief any longer. Who is his shoulder to cry on?


**Hey guys I was listening to Cry by Jason Walker and well yeah, this came to mind, so I'm just going to write what this makes me think of, and unfortunately I don't own KnB. And if you haven't heard this song, listen to it as you read on youtube. And if you're still reading when the song's over, either play it again or listen to more of his songs, the guy's great;)**

_Oh no, where did all the years go_

"Kurokocchi, kurokocchi, are you okay?"

_And was it really worth all this_

"Kise-kun"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry"

_Heartache that was handed to me_

"Don't ever be sorry Kurokocchi"

Kise lifted the pale chin of his former teammate and looked into those sad blue eyes. Those sad eyes, the only reason Kise knew something was wrong.

A tear slipped past the boy's defenses finally showing emotion for the first time in years.

Kuroko hadn't meant it to happen, he hadn't seen it coming, he hadn't known- he hadn't, he hadn't...

_Holdin on just don't make sense_

_But the hardest part of letting go_

_Is trying to find a way_

_To let you know_

He didn't want to let go. For the life of him, Kuroko couldn't let go. He just couldn't let go, who could?

But how was he going to tell the others? How was he going to break the news?

He couldn't. He just couldn't

_So we'll just cry, cry_

_On each other's shoulders_

So here he was crying, like a little baby, like he'd swore he'd never do again. Here he was crying like a little boy, who'd just lost his favorite toy. He didn't know why or how he was going to stop. All he knew was he had Kise-kun.

Kuroko looked up and through his own tears he saw Kise's tears. He saw Kise crying.

"Why are you crying Kise-kun?"

"Because," he wailed, "I'm a sympathetic crier,  
and I hate to see my Kurokocchi cry!"

My?

_Cry until it's over_

_Can't it just be over_

_And we'll just cry, cry_

_Cry until it's all gone_

Kuroko sniffed a few more times, before composing himself. He sat up straight and wiped his eyes, looking at Kise with bright eyes.

"Please forgive me Kise-kun," Kuroko whispered looking down sadly.

"For what Kurokocchi you had every right to keep quiet it was personal, and you were just trying to grieve."

"Kise-kun please let me finish."

"Okay"

"Please forgive me for messing up your shirt," Kuroko sniffed brushing it off slightly, "I got tears all over it, and it's silk."

_Been holding on for too long_

_Time for us to move on_

_I'm tired of tryin' to find a reason why_

_So let's just cry_

"Kurokocchi," Kise chuckled lightly, "come here." Kise pulled Kuroko to him and rested his head on the Kuroko's.

"I'm tired Kise-kun."

"So go to sleep I don't mind," Kise whispered.

"No, Kise-kun, I'm tired of holding on," Kuroko turned in Kise's grip, so he was facing the blonde. Kuroko slowly, hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kise's neck, before letting his head rest on Kise's chest. Kuroko closed his eyes before whispering once more, "I'm just tired."

"So let go Kurokocchi"

_I've been thinking about my life and_

_How much time I've wasted_

"Kise-kun, may I ask you a question," Kuroko whispered before looking up into Kise's golden eyes.

"You can ask me anything Kurokocchi," Kise smiled lightly.

"Why are you helping me," was all he could manage at the moment before sniffing slightly.

"Because I've realized something Kurokocchi, do you know what I realized," the blonde both announced and questioned.

Kuroko shook his head quickly, his face once more blank, as if nothing happened. "I your dear beloved Kise-kun," he began, slowly shifting closer to Kuroko, "have been thinking about all the time I've wasted."

"I do not understand Kise-kun can you please elaborate," Kuroko asked, as he tried not to get lost in those deep gold eyes.

"This whole incident has reminded me that life is too short to waste so I'm done wasting it," Kise wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist gently before scooting ever so close.

"Kuroko Tetsuya I love you, I have loved you since the first time I saw you smile, and I will love you until the day I die."

_I'm ready to put it all behind_

_Let it all be yesterday_

_But the hardest part of letting go_

_Is tryin' to find a way_

_To let you know_

"Kise-kun I-"

"No, Kurokocchi, just don't say anything, just let me have this moment please, just let me hold you," he whispered pulling Kuroko back into a hug, "because if your answer is something I won't like, then I just want to be able to remember this moment. I just want to be able to hold you, just once, before you make me let you go."

_So let's just cry, cry_

_On each other's shoulders_

_Cry until it's over_

"Idiot"

_Can't it just be over_

_And we'll just cry, cry_

_Cry until it's all gone_

"Excuse me?"

"You, Kise-kun are an idiot," Kuroko muttered pushing the man away.

"What why?" Kise laughed looking at Kuroko with a childish pout.

_Been holding on for too long_

"Idiot"

_Time for us to move on_

"Why"

_I'm tired of tryin' to find a reason why_

"Why"

_So let's just cry_

"Why"

_Let's just cry_

"Kise-kun, shouldn't love me," Kuroko shook his head sadly struggling to get out of the man's fierce grip, but it only made Kise grip him tighter.

_So let's just cry, cry_

"What do you mean," Kise managed through his broken heart.

_On each other's shoulders_

"Idiot," Kuroko said his face as blank as a fresh sheet of paper and voice back to its monotone voice.

_Cry until it's over_

"Kuroko," Kise said firmly, to stop the boy's words, as he continuously repeated the word, "Idiot."

_Can't it just be over_

"Kuroko," Kise finally yelled.

_And we'll just cry, cry_

Kise froze realizing that the boy he held in his arms was-

Trembling

And crying once more

_Cry until it's all gone_

"Kurokocchi, please look at me."

_Been holding on for too long_

"Please," he pleaded resting his head on the back of Kuroko's head.

"Please"

_Time for us to move on_

"I'm an idiot too"

_And we'll just cry, cry_

"What?"

_On each other's shoulders_

"Because I love Kise-kun too"

_Cry until it's over_

"Kurokocchi loves me," Kise muttered softly, before smiling brightly, "Kurokocchi loves me," he shouted happily.

_Can't it just be over_

Kise smiled as bright as he could; hugging Kuroko tighter than before.

_And we'll just cry, cry_

"Kise-kun," Kuroko said firmly, "you did not let me finish," Kuroko pushed him away once more. "I love you even though I know I shouldn't...

Even though I can't"

_Cry until it's all gone_

"Kurokocchi," Kise muttered, "I don't understand," he reached out for Kuroko's hand for some sort of comfort, but it was yanked away.

_Been holding on for too long_

"Please forgive me Kise-kun, but I am a shadow, no one

-can love a shadow"

_Time for us to move on_

"Kurokocchi"

"Goodbye Kise-kun"

_I'm tired of tryin' to find a reason why_

"No," Kise yelped grabbing Kuroko's hand before it disappeared. Before it disappeared into the darkness again. "You can Kuroko, and just because I love you, I am not an idiot."

_I'm tired of tryin' to find a reason why_

"Kise-kun, I-" Kuroko began through the sadness threatening to consume his chest.

"No," Kise whispered before pulling the small boy to him, "I'm tired too Kuroko, I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of trying to make up excuses." He forced Kuroko to look him in the eyes as he commanded, "Now look me in the eyes and tell me why you can't."

Kuroko has never in his entire life seen Kise like this and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Kise I-"

_I'm tired of tryin' to find a reason why_

Kise pulled him into a kiss, deepening it before Kuroko could push him away, happy that Kuroko's mouth had been open.

He slipped his tongue past Kuroko's lips stealing Kuroko's first kiss, and making him wish that it was his last.

"Kise-kun," was all Kuroko could manage when the taller man broke the kiss.

"Hm..." Kise hummed happily, as he began playing with a strand of soft blue hair.

"When did I get in your lap?"

_So let's just cry_

_**So **_**yeah here it is, I hope you guys love this and will review, always love reviews good and bad. Hope you guys like Kuroko, if you don't please let me know and give me feedback, because I really am trying to get the characters right thanks;) **


End file.
